1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a saucepan, more particularly to a saucepan which permits placing of a stirring spoon in a stable manner thereon during cooking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional saucepan 1 is shown to include a pan 10 with an annular top edge 11, a connecting plate 12 fixed on an external surface of the pan 10, and an elongated grip 2 which has a narrower front end portion 20 provided with a through hole 200 so as to permit extension of a screw 21 therethrough for fastening the grip 2 to the threaded hole 120 in the connecting plate 12 and a rear end portion 23 with an opening 24 formed therethrough for hanging the saucepan 1 on a hook when not in use. A decorated rectangular sleeve 22 is sleeved on the front end portion 20 of the grip 2 so as to cover the connecting plate 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, after food in the pan 10 has been stirred with the use of a concave stirring portion 31 of a spoon 3, in the event the spoon 3 is placed on any other receptacles adjacent to the pan 10, the receptacle may get dirty, thereby resulting in necessity of cleaning the receptacle. In order to avoid this drawback, the straight handle 30 of the spoon 3 is usually inserted into the opening 24 in the grip 2, wherein the spoon 3 is generally inclined relative to the grip 2 such that the gravy which lingers on the concave stirring portion 31 may flow along the straight handle 30, thereby smearing the grip 2 with the gravy. Furthermore, because the opening 24 of the grip 2 has a width that is greater than the diameter of the straight handle 30, the spoon 3 may wobble in the opening 24 and accidentally fall therefrom.